User blog:StalkerInWoods/Mastery of Darkness
This page is a sequel to "Darkness and chants". It will contain the next: advanced techniques, sigil techniques and even more. Do not attempt to try out these if you don't have the necessary amount of energy and power. So, to begin, techniques are ranked in 4 groups: Circle (non-sigil based techniques); Triangle (sigil based techniques); Blue Star (techniques based on chants and sigils) and Detronom (based on hand signs and "second" language, also using sigils). Circle Techniques: most of them can be found in my first article. Triangle Techniques: Sigils are the only things used in them. I'll post some techniques later. Blue Star Techniques: They're called like that because the Blue Star is the sign of major mastery. It takes about 5 months of practice before starting to make them. Detronom Techniques: highly advanced techniques used only by masters. They consist of continuous sigil drawing and a "second language" chant. These techniques need more than 3 sigils to be drawn. Also, a few techniques will consist on drawing a sigil on another one. This is called "Sigil reinforcement". The word "detronom" means destructive ability. A few techniques included here are: Calling of Darkness, Fall of Night, Time Fading, Energy gathering and so on. I'll post a few of these later. The "Second" language In Detronom techniques there are 2 ways of making techniques: Sigil drawing and chanting or Hand signs and the Reading of the Sigil, which is the "second" language. SIGIL DRAWING TUTORIAL (VERY IMPORTANT) Drawing sigils is pretty simple but you have to know how to draw them. To draw a sigil hold your right hand like this: The left hand can be also used but only in special techniques. For making the circles hold your hand like this: Hold the right palm in front of you and close your fingers. Do not make a fist. Make your palm look like this: The reason why circles won't be drawn with two fingers is because it is considered as part of another sigil, so the technique will fail and your arm will weaken. That's why you have to hit exactly where circles are. NOTE: if a sigil starts with a circle or contains one, it will be drawn normally, because it's part of the sigil. Triangle techniques (gonna write 4 or 5 useful techniques): Complete dark healing: draw the next sigil using your right hands pointer and middle finger only and the thumb stuck to the pointer: Draw as it's numbered and start the first one from the right and then go to the left. When you get to the circle, don't draw it with the fingers, make your palm like a paw with the fingers halfly closed and hit where the circle should be, as for nr. 4 draw it from left to right then shove the sign away to the right using your right hands palm. After doing this chant the next phrase, whispered: "Ve'el ath noox vi'itharom." (vel at nox vetarom). Then feel energy coming to your palms. Now put your palms wherever you feel pain and hold them for 5 to 10 seconds. Power breaking technique: '''this one is pretty dangerous on whoever is used. It causes the person to weaken and it also absorbs it's energy in your body. For this you have to draw the next sigils (look "Sigil drawing tutorial"): After drawing the first one shove it with your right palm to the right, and after drawing the second one shove it to the left with your right palm. After drawing them both concentrate on your energy. Feel it flowing in your body then feel it coming in your hands and palms. Put any hand on someone and feel your palm drawing energy from its body. Make him weak. Do not get distracted while doing this. Concentrate on the persons energy and bring him to the ground. To finish this technique or stopping it, put your palms together and then put your right hands finger tips together and go from the heart to the stomach by lowering your hand and feel the energy flowing away from your hands. '''Zhelno'or's darkness palm Born in 201 B.L. Zhelno'or was one of the 12 Dark Bringers (after 12 p.m. the dark cycle appears. It consists of 12 hours attributed to each one of the Dark Bringers. Their order is (from 12 p.m. to 12 a.m.): The Dreamer, The Dark Rider, The Breaker, The Shadow, The Whisperer, The Follower, The Caller, The Gatekeeper, The Loner, The Cold-One, The Silent and The Bearer.) Before them, there existed a 13th Dark Bringer which was Zhelno'or and his time was the last minute before midnight. He was called The Day-Breaker until he disappeared. This technique uses a great amount of energy that has to flow to your palm. To start with, concentrate on any hand, and let the energy from your body flow in your palm. After you start feeling it warm draw the next sigil: Draw the curved one first(with the right hand) from left to right, then hit where the circle is and then draw the other sigil on this one from left to right then shove it with your right palm to the left. Now chant the next phrase, whispered: "Xa'a Vonth ela'at dhamot akkara."(za vont elat damot akara). Now you will feel your palm very hot. Touching any person with it may give him/her a huge pain, and the more energy is used the more dangerous is the technique. WARNING!!! IT MAY KILL!! Use it on self-defense purposes only. Detronom technique (very powerful) Time fading (at least 1 year of practice to work properly) This is the last technique I'll be posting because I really have a lot of work to do so hope it will help you sometime. First of all, this technique is very powerful and should be used with very much caution. It is used to bring out a lot of energy from your body and cover you. In this way you can manipulate the things around you. For example: you could use this to make someone not notice you at all or to slow down the activity around you with your mind. It is called "Time fading" because it makes your mind to realize there's no time at all and it is helpful in dangerous situations. DO NOT OVERUSE! Here are the steps: 1. Chant the following: "Ehno'ot dhila'at thamet. Nogh ma'ah iht velhato'or. Seith makharat thimore'et ved noox eh athem. Di'ib Ahstinha'at!" (Pronounce: "Ehnot dilat thame. Nogmah it velator. Seih makharat thimoret ved nox eh atem. Dib Astinhat!") 2. Draw the next sigil: Draw as its numbered and hit with the palm where the circles are. The small vertically drawn lines are just to show where to start. You don't have to draw them. After you drew the sigil say the next (silently): " Thame nobhlat." (thame noblat). 3. Now feel your energy covering your body. You will or should feel a warmness covering your body. Now all you need to do is to use your mind. Concentrate on the things around you and feel their energy. You can also use the energy around you to hide your pressence, just concentrate on yourself. You can also train with a clock by slowing down the sound or make it faster. Again, use your mind. This is the end of this article, hope it was useful and if you want to know more comment and I'll answer when I have time. Category:Blog posts